


Easy to pretend...

by flickawhip



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 01:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2410217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ivy cares for Mary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy to pretend...

It had always been easy for Ivy to pretend she didn't care what people thought. She always did care, she just never showed how much her heart was breaking. She had always known that, being who she was and loving the way she did, she would need to be able to pretend she didn't care. It was easier to act as if she liked Alfred. The person she truly cared for should never know. It would more than likely get her fired... at least she had thought so. 

She had known, however, when she found Mary hiding away in the kitchen courtyard, that Mary needed someone to care for her. She had said nothing, heading back inside and carefully picking a small plate of food to take back outside. She had approached quietly, simply settling beside Mary, offering her the food cautiously, careful to stay silent. She had no need to upset the girl, she wanted only to cheer the girl up. It was the first time anyone had seen Mary outside since Matthew. Mary had been just as silent, picking her food and eating it, remaining silent as she did so. 

After the food was gone however Mary had spoken. 

"Why did you come back out?"

"You needed someone..."

Mary had fallen silent again, simply looking at her. It had been Ivy who moved closer, her voice softening further. 

"Are you... alright?"

"I will be. Thank you."


End file.
